warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mares of Thrace/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Mare of Thrace. In the Dark Forests.... Photina walked lead her herd. She was hungry. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Lady Phonita, shall I lead a patrol?" Blood asked her general. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," said Photina. "Go and see how the cat clans are doing." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (The Great Clans or the normal ones?) Blood nodded and made a patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (How about ThunderClan) Sweety trotted next to her mother, Spina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Blood padded into ThunderClan territory with her patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweety watched a bird fly by. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood saw a cat hunting and lunged down and grabbed it's neck in her jaws, killing it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweety smiled and revealed her fangs. The bird almost had a heart-attack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood picked up the cat's dead body. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It flew away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) They caught some apprentices before galloping back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina saw the patrol gallop back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "We have a warrior and a couple apprentices, my lady." Blood said as they dropped the prey on the ground. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina nodded. "Good job, lieutenant," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood made sure the young ones had enough before ripping not the flesh herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweety ate a cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood trotted put of camp, hopeful of finding something to kill. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) She gulped it down quickly, and galloped up ahead next to Photina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood instead found a black stallion wandering.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Don't know what to post :( ) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Tethys hold attack a clan or somethin') "What are yu doing?" Blood narrowed her eyes at him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina decided to attack RiverClan. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN AS RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper jumped as she woke. "H-Hey, wait!" she cired, chasing after them.Silverstar 21:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina and the rest of the mares galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood narrowed her eyes at the stallion and galloped after her herd. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper swallowed a squirrel, and galloped after them.Silverstar 21:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina caught a bird and ate it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper blinked. "Miss, how do you catch a bird?" she asked Photina.Silverstar 21:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "You rear up on your hind legs and bite it if it's flying low enough," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper smiled, and nodded. She reared up, catchinga sparrow. She gobbled it down.Silverstar 21:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina smiled. "Exactly," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper shook her head, shaking feathers from her nose.Silverstar 21:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina galloped off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The stallion followed Blood. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army